halofandomcom-20200222-history
Arcadia
Arcadia was a United Nations Space Command colony located in the Procyon System, and one of the Outer Colonies.Halo Wars, level Arcadia City History The Forerunners The Forerunners apparently had a presence on Arcadia before the Forerunner-Flood War, leaving behind a building complex that later became a site of conflict in 2531. Human colonization s colonizing Arcadia.]] Upon Human discovery of Arcadia, the planet had no need for terraforming, already inhabited by dense jungles and large oceans. Arcadia was rich in natural resources, and almost no change was made to its geographical features. The UNSC established the largest landmasses into six continents; Eire, Pacifica, Mu, Caledonia, Lemuria and Avalon. Pirth City in Mu, became the largest city on the planet, and soon the capital city. Arcadia became a center for agriculture, research and recreational activities. It was also home to the Deep Space Research Array. However, despite all of this, Arcadia's population and structures were all very clustered, leaving huge areas of the planet unexplored.Halo Waypoint, article on Arcadia Human-Covenant War troops fleeing the Covenant-invaded Pirth City.]] By 2531, it had a population of approximately three million. However, it became a site of conflict in 2531, caught up in the Human-Covenant War, after a Forerunner stellar map on Harvest pointed the Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee towards the colony. Over the course of the battle, the Covenant managed to extract the location of a Shield World from the ruins. Eventually, the Covenant were pushed off by the efforts of the crew of the , allowing much of its civilian populace to be evacuated. The capital city of Pirth would soon become overtaken by nature. Meanwhile, the remaining colonists formed the farming community of Abaskun on the continent of Mu. It would remain a mostly lawless region, but continued to supply the UNSC with food. The Covenant would return to Arcadia later in 2549, glassing it. Locations Main continents *Eire *Pacifica *Mu **Abaskun, a settlement on Mu. **Pirth City - The capital city of Arcadia. *Caledonia *Lemuria *Avalon Other locations *Deep Space Research Array - A research facility on Arcadia. *ONI Base - An ONI facility in Arcadia's jungles.Halo Wars, level Dome of Light *Forerunner ruins - A complex of Forerunner ruins near the ONI base.Halo Wars, level Scarab Trivia *It may have been named after the actual Arcadia, a region and city south of Greece in the Peloponnesus.[[Wikipedia:Arcadia|'Wikipedia': Arcadia]] *Arcadia is also a name for a paradise in Greek mythology, as well as in later fiction. *The Arcadian Patrol was the main law enforcement force on the planet. *The original idea for Arcadia was pitched to Joseph Staten by Graeme Devine. Staten liked the idea so much, that he mentioned it in his novel Halo: Contact Harvest. This was explained by Devine in a Halo Wars video. *Arcadia is the setting for the RISK version of the Halo Wars board game. *Arcadia is also the homeworld of professor Ellen Anders, although she does not at all reflect on this when the colony is attacked. *In the Halo Encyclopedia, Arcadia is falsely referred to as an Inner Colony on page 286. Gallery File:Arcadia City.jpg|A city on Arcadia. File:Arcadia ruins concept 2.jpg|Concept designs for Forerunner ruins on Arcadia. File:Beaslysplateau1 final 540x304.jpg|An ONI complex on Arcadia. List of appearances *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins'' *''Risk: Halo Wars'' Sources [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erPDrK3CBP8 {All It Did Was Point}] See also *Greece *Greek Mythology *Arcadia City (Level) *Arcadia Outskirts (Level) es:Arcadia Category:Planets Category:UNSC Colonies Category:UNSC